Locked
by page12
Summary: Ally is the second oldest in a big family, she has enough to take care of, but when the chance to go back to the place where her sister's death happened, she finds herself determined into solving the mystery, and while falling for a blonde who knows more than he is leading on. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Austin and ally**

Ally's pov.

One, two, three, you're the only one I see, my stomach started to clench, today was the day that I would have to go to camp lake view.

I scrunched up my nose, going to the place where my sister died is the last thing I wanted to do, yet I feel a sudden urge to do so. My sister who was 18 at the time disappeared at the camp, they found a note saying that she planned to go hiking that day, but never returned, I was only 2, though the memory of being told about her death, sent shivers down my spine, something just doesn't feel right that she just 'poof' disappeared without a trace. I dismissed the feeling and continued to pack.

I lived with my 5 siblings in a very big house, the thing is it only has one bathroom, which was never easy, my mom and dad died when I was 9, which now made us, live with our uncle Steve. I have 3 brothers, Logan, Landon, and Jacob, plus my 2 younger sisters, Danielle and Juliet. Logan and Landon are twins, but they don't even look alike, Logan is the popular one with light brown hair, tan skin, and light brown eyes, while Landon keeps to himself, he has dark brown hair, pail skin, and blue eyes, both have no problem whatsoever of getting dates, even for 15 year olds there smart. Jacob on the other hand is the oldest he is 18, with dirty blonde hair, tan skin, and turquoise eyes. My little sister Danielle is the little baby in the family; she is 14 with dark brown hair, she isn't as pail as Landon, but she isn't tan like Logan, she has the most amazing dark blue eyes I have ever seen, but in my opinion Juliet is the prettiest in the family, she is 16, her hair starts as a dark brown from the top, then starts to lighten as it reaches the bottom, I swear the tips of her hair look blonde, she has emerald green eyes, but she is more like Landon, with the pail skin.

As for me I have brown hair that goes into caramel curls, pail skin and dark brown eyes, I was the third oldest when Layla was around, but since I'm a year younger then Jacob, I am now the second oldest.

I packed the last of my stuff; my heart grew heavy as I walked down the stairs, I looked around to see if everyone else was ready.

"Give it back Logan" Landon cried, as they ran around the living room, Logan was carrying Landon's phone with him. I giggled, boys are so stupid sometimes. I sat down on the couch to watch them chase each other. Danielle came into the room with Juliet; they both were carrying guitars and some books. Landon tried to take a swing at Logan, but missed by an inch. "Oh let me try!" Danielle exclaimed she started to jump on the couch; Juliet sat down with me laughing. I smiled this was our weird family. Right when Logan was passing Danielle on the couch she wracked him with her books, Logan fell on the ground, Landon jumped up on him, accidentally carrying Danielle with him, Danielle then screamed and grabbed Juliet's hair which made her grab my arm, suddenly we both ended up on the floor in a tangled mess.

Jacob walked into the room; his eyes widened the size of gulf balls. "Hi big brother, do you mind helping me, get them off!" I said trying to push Logan's butt off my face, Jacob started to laugh hysterically "DOG PILE!" he yelled, he ran and jumped on top of us, we all started to scream.

"OK, let's go pack the van…whoa! What happened here?" Uncle Steve questioned "The twins started it" I explained which earned a kick in the face by Landon. I managed to get myself up and grab my stuff.

I smiled in triumph, being the only one who actually made it up, from the pretzel. I ran to the van so I could get my stuff in there first. "I call shotgun!" Jacob yelled as he trailed behind me. I rolled my eyes, and took a window seat. "NO! I wanted to ride in the front" Juliet argued. "Who's the oldest" Jacob taunted "You, maybe for right now, but I can make you disappear" Juliet said, she turned toward me, looking for encouragement. I nodded my head; Juliet was the queen of pranks.

"Jacob rides in the front, okay Juliet? Unless you also know how to change tires" Uncle Steve said. Jacob threw his hands in the air in victory, but when he started to walk towards the door, Juliet tripped him on the way there.

Danielle sat right next to me and Juliet got the other window seat. The twins sat in the back, which made me vulnerable for them to kick my seat.

"You need a new car" Danielle complained, "Hey, the Volkswagen is the king" Uncle Steve replied. I didn't argue with that logic, this car has been owned by my uncle for 44 years and not once did it break down. Even though it has a permitted blood stain on the seat, which I don't recall him ever telling us about. "Why am I sitting on a faded blood stain" I asked.

"Well in those very seats you girls were sitting in, your mother gave birth to Layla." Uncle Steve explained, Jacob laughed "Layla was brought to this world, in Uncle Steve's old stinky car." He said making him laugh harder "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" Uncle Steve said, "And why not?" Jacob questioned.

"Because you were born in this car too"

Everyone burst into laughter, Jacob just sat there in total shock, "Wait" I stopped laughing "Was I born in this car too?" I asked "Nope, you were the child they made it in the hospital with" Uncle Steve said still laughing, "So what your saying, I was the first child they did right" I exclaimed "Yep" Uncle Steve replied popping the p. I started to laugh again.

"OH MY GOSH! There it is" Danielle screamed. I looked out my window and my mouth dropped.

The place was beautiful. Kids were playing sports, some were canoeing, and a lot were playing instruments. My stomach twisted, how a place so beautiful, have such a big secret. The secret I needed to figure out, how my sister died was a mystery to me, but I just needed to find out.

I got out of the car, carrying my song book, when someone crashed into me.

"I'm so sorry" the voice said, it was defiantly a boy, but I didn't want to look up, I was to busy picking up fallen papers, he handed me one, making his fingers brush against mine. "Its okay" I finally said "At my house this sort of stuff happens all the time"

He laughed "Big family?" he asked "you have no idea" I laughed, "I'm Austin, by the way" I finally looked up to meet his eyes.

My heart stopped.

**First Chapter, I know I spelled some things wrong, I'm so sorry it won't happen again, but I hope you guy like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's pov

"Um…Hi" I said, I didn't know what was happening but my heart tightened, he has big hazel eyes and gorgeous blonde hair. "Hi" Austin replied making me shift uncomfortably. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"AUSTIN!" Jacob yelled…wait they know each other? I looked at both of them as they talked like they were best friends, I am suddenly very confused, Jacob must've noticed "Ally, this is my friend Austin, we go back to Middle School"

"You were the kid who would always steal my book" I said remembering how Austin used to tease me about it, usually when people did that I would be furious, but when Austin did it I liked it, he was in my brother's 7th grade while I was in 6th, so having a crush on him then was pointless, but now I don't know what to think.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I kind of had a crush on you back then" Austin explained, his cheeks turning red. I smiled. "That's funny I liked you too" I said I wanted to take it back, because I wasn't here for guys, I want to spend time with my family and try to find out what happened to Layla, there wasn't any time for boys.

Austin started to beam; ok if he keeps smiling I'm going to have to change my mind about boys this summer. "Hey Ally, why don't I show you around" Austin asked. "Oh um…Sure I guess" I hesitated I can't spend my time with Austin, because falling for him would be a mistake, just like when I fell for Dallas, but showing me around, wouldn't hurt would it? I mean after this there will be no Austin and Ally it will be just me and figuring out what happened to Layla.

I moved closer to Austin signaling that I was ready for my tour. "Be careful with my little sister" Jacob said sternly, I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up, your older by a year" I said in an annoyed tone. Austin laughed.

"OK what do you want to see first?" he asked "What's there to see?"

"Um…The music room" he exclaims I start to jump up and down "YAY YAY YAY!" I screamed he started to laugh.

When we got there I smiled wide. This place reminded me of the music room we have at home, our room had thousands of instruments, mostly ones my uncle stole from sonic boom. I play piano, Juliet and Danielle play guitar, Jacob plays drums, Landon plays base, and Logan sings.

I walked slowly to the piano, touching some of the keys. It was a grand piano; at home we only have a really old one, which makes me use the keyboard instead. I sat down and played a few notes. I looked up and met Austin's eyes, he looked like he wanted to hear more, it's just the last guy I played for was Dallas and it didn't end well.

"Austin, I think I will show myself around awhile. If you don't mind" I said, I needed some space from everyone, sitting in a car with my brothers and sisters will make you want to jump out a window. "Oh sure, I understand" he replied, but I couldn't help but see sadness in his eyes. "How about we catch up later?" I asked. He nodded and left.

I stared at my song book; I opened to the page when we visited New York. I read my journal entry that was the day I met my best friend Trish, I looked at the bottom of the entry and saw there was a note. I unfolded it and I couldn't help but smile, this was the song I was writing at the time, it took me 2 years to just figure out the chorus, but of course I ditched the song and started to write even more.

I put the note in front of me, and before I knew I started to play, the musical piece came back naturally to me.

I started to sing the chorus.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

I smiled, I think I'm gonna try to write the rest of it.

"That was amazing!" I turned around in shock; I didn't think someone was listening. "Sorry to scare you, but I'm an ease dropper" the boy laughed, he had dark hair with grey eyes, his skin was pale, but looked darker then mine, his cheeks were rosy pink, and he had a smile that could probably make everyone else smile.

"I'm Eric" It took me awhile to process what was going on. "I'm Ally, and you scared the crap out of me." I finally managed to get out. He started to laugh.

"ERIC! I have been looking everywhere for you" The girl busted through the door, she stopped to look at me, I thought she was going to glare, but instead she gave me a warm smile. "Hi I'm Della" she said, she had light brown hair with blonde at the bottom, her eyes were a dark brown, she looked like someone who was popular and snotty, I then looked at both of them. Della made a face, "Ewe, I would never be with him, he's my best friend" She looked so disgusted, Eric started to take offense "HEY!"

I laughed, Della playful shrugged, "I'm Ally" I said, Della took a seat next to me, "Do you play" she questioned, "YES! And she's amazing" Eric explained, Della looked confused and then started to laugh "Your a creep Eric" Della teased.

"OMG I have to go…I mean WE have to go, unless…you can come with us" Della said excitement filled her eyes, before I could reply; Della grabbed me and Eric's arm and leaded us out the door.

We came to the lake which looked amazing. The watered glistened, people were on boats laughing and having fun, I smiled.

Della looked around, and then started to run, leaving me and Eric to chase after her. She went up and hugged a guy that was taken off guard he slowly regained balance and hugged her back. "Ok, so let me make this clear, there not dating, there like brother and sister, they protect each other, but that doesn't stop them from going at each others throats most of the time." Eric said, I nodded they even looked a like.

"This is Brayden" Della introduced us, Brayden gave a wave, I smiled in return.

He had the same dark hair as Della, they both were tan, and the only difference was his eyes were green. "Are you sure, you guys aren't siblings" I asked, they both laughed "I'm sure, I dated her one time, but we both decided to just stay friends" Brayden answered.

I nodded, "So, why am I here?" they looked at Della, "Every Saturday we go to the other side of the lake, to watch the sunset, I was thinking you can tag along this time" Della said "OK, I'd love too"

Brayden and Eric, got into a near by boat and helped us in. I sat at the edge looking over to the other side of the lake; my stomach did a flop, that was the entrance to the hiking trail. I knew I would have to face it soon, but I didn't think it would be this soon.

On the way there I tried to forget about it, I just watched as they all teased each other, and when we were half way there Della pushed Brayden off the boat, I laughed as Brayden kept trying to get back on the boat.

When we got there the sky was turning a shade of orange, I sat next to Della and we talked about, the camp and how we loved New York, I learned that she has a big family too, and that she was a loner when she first came to the camp, until she met Sky 6, which is her band.

I told her about Austin, and how we used to like each other back then, she squealed, saying that he totally likes me. I shook my head in disbelief.

Something caught my eye it was an old shack with light bulbs hanging around it, Della saw me looking at it. "That's Layla's shack" I looked at her in surprise, " Layla used hang out there a lot with her friends it was a tool shack until, she cleaned it up, when she died, no one has gone in there since." Della looked at me and shrugged. "Well, do you think we could go in?" I asked, all of their eyes widened, Eric nodded, and we walked slowly to the shack.

I hesitated to open the door, but when I did I think I was going to cry, there were pictures of Layla and her friends everywhere, and some were of our small family at the time. The picture that caught my eye was when Layla was holding Juliet, while I was on her back, and Jacob holding her leg. "Hey that little girl looks like you" Brayden pointed to me on top of Layla, tears ran down my cheek, and then they noticed that I was the girl in the picture, "I am so sorry" Eric said, I gave him an it's ok smile. I looked around these were old pictures and I saw a video camera and a book that looks an awful lot like mine, I picked both of them up and placed them in my bag when, Della, Eric, and Brayden weren't looking.

We road back in the boat in silence, I looked at the reflection of the moon in the water. When we got back Della showed me to my cabin, she sat on the bottom of the bunk bed while I was on the top, I looked at the other girls in the cabin who, were all talking and reading magazines.

I pulled out the book I took and read the cover.

Property of Layla Dawson.


	3. 3 kills

I** don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally's pov

"Morning everyone, time to go to the stage, to learn about our summer activities!" A lady said. I looked at her in annoyance, no one should be this perky in the morning...and I mean NO one.

I spent all night fighting myself to read the book, but of course being a goody two shoes, I felt like I was invading someone's privacy even though that person is dead. I decided to read it with Juliet, out of all my siblings I am closer to her.

I got out of bed, debating if I should just go to the stage in my pajamas or get dressed, then I thought of Austin, so I decided to get dressed. I picked out a pink top that flows at the bottom and lacy shorts, I laced up my converses and walked out the cabin door.

It was a pretty day, but I was just to scared to read the book or too nervous to see Austin, to even notice how the day was. I looked at the main stage and I think I almost peed myself, the place was gigantic, everyone had a blanket to sit on, some were just drinking coffee, and others were using the ramp on the stage as a good spot to skateboard.

I looked around for my brothers and sisters, and I was surprised to see they were sitting on a blanket all together. I walked over to where they were sitting nearly tripping on people's feet. When I sat down, Juliet greeted me and handed me a cup of coffee, Danielle gave me a hug, and the boys were too busy throwing a frisbee to notice I was there.

Hands covered my eyes, "guess who it is" said a male voice which I was too tired to recognize, "um...Eric?" I guessed

"No" I kept thinking "Brayden?" I guessed again, "No, you suck at this"

I right then knew it was Austin, but I kept playing dumb "one of those hot lifeguards at the lake" I said, this time the hands uncovered my eyes, and I looked up "Oh hi Austin" I said cheerfully, he rolled his eyes.

"When did you meet Eric and Brayden" he questioned, "Well when you left, Eric came in and we talked, then I met Della who introduced me to Brayden, and after that we decided to take the boat out to the other side of the lake." I answered, he looked at me like he was nervous. "Um Ally I want to introduce someone to you" he said, I slowly nodded my head.

A girl with caramel hair, and light green eyes came by, "Hi I'm Cassidy, Austin's girlfriend"

I went into shock, right then and there my heart cracked, I hid my feelings and greeted Cassidy with a smile, "nice to meet you" I managed to say. I sat back down with my family and didn't dare look at Austin, but I could feel him looking at me. This is why I didn't want to fall for him, because I haven't felt like this since Dallas.

Eric and Brayden saw me, I smiled at them, all night Eric and Brayden were texting me seeing if I was okay, and we got to talk about, school and what college we wanted to go to, and then they were both cracking jokes, there were big sweethearts.

Brayden came by and helped me to my feet and pulled me into a big hug, even though I have known him for a day, I feel like me and him have known each other forever. Eric hugs me and lifts me off the ground spinning me around. I can feel Austin's eyes right on us. I laugh at how goofy there acting, "how are you doing?" They both say, "I'm fine, gosh you guys are so protective" they start to laugh. They laid there blanket next to mine and called over Della and two other girls, Della comes up and hugs me, we talk a little, the girls right next to her wave and say hi, I smile back.

"Good morning everyone" the lady said. Now looking at her, she was gorgeous, she had no imperfections at all, and she didn't look a day older then 22. "Ok so today I want to call up, last year's summer fling queen, Miss Della Santiago."

I look at Della her cheeks reddened and the boys rapped their arms around her smiling. I wasn't wrong about Della being popular, everyone was clapping for her, but I was wrong of her being snotty, she looked like going up there was the last thing she would wanna do.

She walked slowly up there and grabbed the microphone with complete caution. "Hey guys, so I have some news, the summer fling will be back on and whoever wants to run for the queen can sign up at the music room, I will be hosting it with accompany of Mackenzie and Natalie. Also my friend DJ will be the DJ, Ironic right? And my other friend Rachel will be making dresses for the girls who are a little tight on money. Besides the dance, we have way more activities this summer, after the big welcome here, go back to your cabin, where you will find a list of stuff you can sign up for, just take it to the main office at the front of the camp and get your schedule, Have fun you guys!" Della finished.

I looked at Juliet, "you should run" I said, she laughed "no way, I want to be a lifeguard here, running for queen will be too much work, if anyone should do it, it's you"

I rolled my eyes there was no way I could do that, not in a million years.

"Ok to end our big welcome, sky 6 will be playing" the lady said, I smiled Della's band sounded cool, I couldn't wait to hear them. I watched as Eric, Brayden, Della, and the two girls who I guessed were Mackenzie and Natalie, picked up the instruments and was getting ready to start.

Jacob ran up there and was setting up the guitar, I knew Jacob could play guitar even though his favorite instruments were drums, but how the heck did I not know he was in a band more importantly when did he join the band.

I looked at them, Brayden was base, Mackenzie who was blonde played the keyboard, Natalie who had auburn hair was guitar, Eric played drums, Jacob was on the other electric guitar, and Della looked like she was going to sing lead.

The music started, it was upbeat and fun, Della took a deep breath.

Oh-ohh

I wore red cause you like that

You're like hey, let me get that

But when I text, you don't text back,

No you didn't cause you didn't care.

Well the game makes me crazy

It's like yes, no, maybe,

And you're calling me baby,

When I know that you just don't care

Whoa-oa

Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true

Like w-whoa whoa

I say I don't like it but you know I do

Cause you make me feel so right,

Even if it's so wrong

I wanna scream out loud

Boy, but I just bite my tongue

This one's for the girls messin' with boys

Like he's the melody and she's background noise

Baby why can't you see

It feels so good but you're so bad for me

Ohh ohh

It feels so good but you're so bad for me

Ohh ohh

It feels so good but you're so bad for me

I always want what I can't have

Give it all, never get half

You're like girl where you been at

And I really wanna just not care

But

Whoa whoa

Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true

Like w-whoa whoa

I say I don't like it but you know I do

Cause you make me feel so right,

Even if it's so wrong

I wanna scream out loud

Boy, but I just bite my tongue

This one's for the girls messin' with boys

Like he's the melody and she's background noise

Baby why can't you see

It feels so good but you're so bad for me

Ohh ohh

It feels so good but you're so bad for me

Ohh ohh

It feels so good but you're so bad for me

I'm dying tonight

Trying to hide, hide

What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like

I'm dying tonight

I'll keep it inside

When I say hello, should be saying goodbye

Oh-oh

You make me feel so right,

Even if it's so wrong

I wanna scream out loud

Boy, but I just bite my tongue

This one's for the girls messin' with boys

Like he's the melody and she's background noise

Baby why can't you see

It feels so good but you're so bad for me

Ohh ohh

It feels so good but you're so bad for me

It feels so good but you're so bad for me

You're so bad for me

It feels so good but you're so bad for me

At the end Della was breathless, she stood there and her band mates took each other's hands and bowed. We all gave them a standing ovation.

When they got down I gave Jacob a hug, he smiled at me. "You were amazing, how are you in a band, and how didn't you tell me?" I asked, he laughed "well 3yrs after mom and dad died, I decided to go to camp, so at first I gust hung out with the other 13 year olds, but then when I turned 15 I got into music, I met these guys, well meeting them is a long story, but anyways we all formed a band and played for about 3 years."

I looked at him again "okay that makes sense, but why didn't you tell me" I complained "because it never came up" Jacob replied, I then hit him in the back of the head and grabbed Juliet's hand, "ok around 5 o' clock, we need to talk" I said, I needed her help on this she nodded I told her to meet me at my cabin.

I decided to walk to the cabin by myself, when I heard someone following me, I turned around...it was Austin. "Ally can we talk"

I almost choked on my own saliva, I nodded my head and he took me by the arm and lead me to the dock, "I heard you went to Layla's shack" he said I nodded not wanting to speak to him, "Well I need you to stay away form there"

IWait what "no!" I snapped he looked shocked "I just don't want you to get hurt" he said he held my hand, I yanked it away from him, "I don't need your protection I'm fine on my own, go protect your girlfriend!" I yelled, I stormed off I didn't know what came over me I really didn't.

My phone was ringing it was Austin, I answered "look I'm sorry Austin ok, I'm just upset right now, I'll be fine" I explained, "it's ok, and I just don't want you to get hurt that's it, things happen, maybe just cool it on the Layla thing" he said "ok I will bye Austin" I lied, if he thinks I'm gonna stay out of this he's dead wrong.

I looked at my watch it was almost 5 o' clock, I ran to the cabin, Juliet sat on the bottom stair waiting for me.

I pulled the book out and sat next to her, I took a deep breath "this is Layla's journal" I said, Juliet stared at me I'm shock. "Where did you get it?" She questioned , "In her shack I will take you there later" I looked at the book "are you ready?" I asked, she nodded her head. I opened to page one.

_Dear journal_

_Roxy died. I can't believe it, my best friend is gone. Everyone says she drowned in the lake, but I don't believe it, I was walking with Matthew to the lake and I saw a shadowy figure by the lake then I saw it throw something in, what if that was her? There is something strange going on in this camp, I didn't want to believe it at first, since it looked perfect, but now things are starting to scare me. The shack is all fixed up now I hung tons of pictures of me and Roxy in her honor, I also have pictures of my family, I miss them so much, Juliet is only 1, ally is the little crazy 2 year old, and Jacob is my annoying 3 year old...but I just found out my mom is pregnant with twins...ugh! _

_Talk to you later_

_~Layla _

Ok so someone died before her, "you don't think Roxy was murdered...do you?" Juliet said, I did think of that "maybe, I don't know" I looked at the book, pages were missing, and it looks like it's about to fall apart.

"I need to sign up for my summer activities, catch up with you later" I said, I took a sheet of paper from the cabin like Della said, I decided to fill it out in the mess hall.

"Ally over here" Della yelled, she was sitting with sky6, i took a seat next to Della and Eric, "you guys were amazing" I said they were a really great band, "thanks we take turns singing lead, today was Della's." Mackenzie said she had blonde hair and green hazel eyes, she looked like she walked out of a magazine.

"Question though" I said they all looked at me I continued "why sky6? I know where the 6 came from since there is 6 of you, but why sky?"

"Two years ago my friend Skylar died, she meant everything to us, we were best friends, I cried and cried, when they found her body in the lake" Natalie said, I fell out of my chair Roxy died in the lake.

Oh god, Layla, Roxy, and Skylar

**This is the third chapter, don't worry there will be way more auslly moments in the next few chapters, the first three is to let you guys know what's going on. The song Della sang is bad for me by Meghan and Liz. :)**


	4. What you know

**I don't own Austin and ally **

Austin's pov

"Della you shouldn't have become ally's friend" I said, she looked up at me with wide eyes then a flash of confusion crossed her face. "Why? Because of Layla and Skylar?" she questioned. I nodded my head. In that moment anger filled her eyes. "I don't want her to get hurt, I thought you of all people would understand that" I exclaimed "Because she is related to Layla? That's why you think she's in danger, well let me remind you that Jacob is also related to her and he's been fine" Della said, her eyes softened she figured out why I was so upset. "look... you and me were the closest to Skylar, I know that because sky was related to Roxy, you think that's the reason she died, but if that's true Jacob and you would be dead a long time ago."

It was true...I was related to Andrew, Layla's best friend. He was my cousin and I thought the world of him even though I was only 7, Andrew died in the lake 4yrs after Layla. "Remind me why, we still go to this camp" I asked, Della giggled and pointed over to the lake, kids were playing volleyball, swimming, laughing and having fun. A little kid stood at the dock all alone, he looked lonely and sad, the dock started to shake and a Little girl hopped on the dock from a boat. She sat down a few feet from the boy, not noticing him. He looked at her in awe, she turned and saw him staring at her, she smiled warmly and scooted closer to the boy, they both beamed at each other. I smiled...that's why I come here.

"Austin...walk?" Della said breaking my trance, I looked at her and nodded. Me and her go back to the first summer I came, she had a huge crush on Jacob and I was sort of her wingman, but I must say I am a horrible wingman, Della and Jacob haven't even gone past holding hands. I tried my best though, and each time I did something, they got closer. That's when I met Cassidy it was a few years ago, and Della wanted to return the favor, so she tried setting me up with Cassidy, we started dating after that, but it didn't feel real. Sometimes I would catch her flirting with other guys, and when I confronted her best friend about it, she would say I was being paranoid, and that Cassidy is head over heels in love with me, back then I believed it, but the same old excuse is making me think twice about it.

"WAIT UP!" cried Natalie, she ran up to us obviously in a hurry. "what's up"

"It's Rachel, she collapsed at photography club" Natalie explained, I took off, not thinking at all, I knew already where she was.

I walked into the cabin, and all eyes turned to me. "Hey Ally" I said, she gave me a small wave, she looked back at Rachel who was on Ally's bed, I ran up right next to her, and took Rachel's hand. I felt a pulse...

Relief washed over me. I looked at Ally who was checking her temperature."I called nurse Beth, she should be over here soon." She said

Ally looked at the concerned faces around her.

"Don't worry she'll wake up, she just had a..." she paused for a moment "she just fainted, that's all" she finished, everyone looked convince that's what happened, but the thing is, Ally didn't.

I looked over Ally's face, trying to find something she wasn't telling me. "Would you stop checking her out" Della exclaimed giggling at the end, Ally's cheeks turned a rosy red, and suddenly my face started to heat up.

In no time the nurse came here, and looked over Rachel, she said it was a case of dehydration, but even she wasn't convinced.

Luke, Rachel's twin rushed in to see his sister. Ally took him by the hand trying to calm him down... it wasn't working. Tears filled up his eyes and then he started to look light headed, and collapsed in Ally's arms. Every inch of confidence in my body left me in one moment. Luke was an athlete he always knew how to stay hydrated, the twin connection him and Rachel had was scary, but they both looked the same lying next to each other...as if they were both in the same state of shock or something.

Della noticed too, she exchanged looks with ally, and the girls both went stiff. I wasn't surprised this happened. It happens once a year, but now its happening twice in one year.

And the shocking thing is...

I know why.

I am so sorry I haven't updated, the wifi went down at my house, but good news the next chapter will be posted some time tomorrow. This was just to show you what's happening with Austin. Hope you like it.


End file.
